


P E R I S H E D

by AcaciaSkye



Series: ...Infinity... [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaciaSkye/pseuds/AcaciaSkye
Summary: "I love you and will love you, for INFINITY"......The love between Hamilton and Laurens is strong, some say it could last for Infinity...
Series: ...Infinity... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038758
Kudos: 3





	P E R I S H E D

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm sooo this is my first fan fic, hehe

Alexander Hamilton was a poor man without a family of his own, he wanted to change that. Somehow, Someway, he'd have one. Telling the world his duty, Earning praise, Creating bonds. Hamiltons familiars were named; _Lafayette_ , _Mulligan_ , and me... _John,_ _John Laurens._ Now, this story isn't JUST about him, but, it's not just about me either...It's about us. It wasn't long before we were falling for each other, he was cunning, smart, caring, and...loving. I don't know what he saw in me, but I know what I saw in him. Something worth my time, but not worth his. We went together to join the revolution, our dreams were alike but different: He wanted to prove himself, to let the world know that no matter your past or future, you can make a mark in history, as for mine, mine was to free the world of cruelty, to be specific, slavery, racism, unfairness. To do that **I** had to make a mark in history. We headed to the army, even better, the American Revolutionary War, by THE GEORGE WASHINGTON'S side! Our Alliance being the Thirteen Colonies! We fought and fought, and eventually, the war was over...I grabbed Alexander's hand, "Alexander, You fought, you raised you- *sighs* you were my hero..." I said I didn't mean to it kind of just- spilled. "L-Laurens? I-" Hamilton said shocked, I quickly yelled "And you don't have to respond! I-I just wanted to let you know, no matter what, _**I'll love you for Infinity!**_ _"_ Before he had the chance to respond "I love you too..." Hamilton said looking at his shoes, hiding the fact that he was blushing. "I-I always have.." The next thing I knew, the British soldiers had come bursting through. They pushed Hamilton to the ground in the process, leaving me surrounded. I had nowhere to run, nowhere to go, the only thing I saw beside loaded guns, was Alexander's eyes...they gleamed in fear, But no one seemed to notice. He scurried back to his feet, all I saw were bullets, and then...I-I fell. I fell straight to the ground, I had been saved and I think I know who saved me...I searched for Alex everywhere, but he had dashed off. "I-I'll love you...for _Infinity_ " I whispered to myself "I promise..." I had sent him a letter, he wrote back within a few days, I was so relieved. I had lost all clues of what happened to him after the war. I'm just glad I know now. He-he means so much to me...I eventually got to come over, we sat together, staring at the stars...I whispered: "Hamilton..." his eyes widened "Y-yes?" I felt...guilty, I had never realized but, Hamilton is, kind of shy and- I-its sort of cute..."I'm so sorry, I dragged you into my life unexpectedly..." He looked, upset a-and confused. "W-What?!-" but before he could finish, there was a knock on the door. "I-I'm so sorry but- I have to get that" He opened the door to see a child, blondish brown hair, glasses, a little tie with a white shirt and a brown, oversized coat. "Hello sir, How can I help you?" Suddenly, he changed completely, he sounded sophisticated, assured, It was...different. "I-I'm looking for a home." he said sadly "A-Are your parents not there?" Hamilton said, concerned. "N-no sir, m-my parents have perished..." Hamilton gasped, tears in his eyes, "W-Well, You've come to the right place!" He tried to sound cheerful, but I knew the problem. I left the home in sadness, I knew he'd need some time. On my way to my own home, I had an odd feeling, like when something isn't quite right...I returned home, all I heard was more silence...soon I knew why. Someone was here, I wasn't alone. I screamed, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" at the top of my lungs "COME OUT BEFORE THE TROOPS ARE INVOLVED!" I heard laughing, I turned around "Oh John, but the troops are already here!....The British ones" Before I could scream, I was knocked unconscious. I was taken to General William Howe. "Let me go!" I exclaimed, say another word and I'll let you go. To the spirit world." I kept silent, I was held captive for days, I decided to escape...but one of the guards caught me. "Wait!" I said "Before you pull that alarm, or kill me. May I write one last letter?" I begged, desperate. "Ugh, fine. Make it quick, and NO secret codes." I sighed in relief, the letter to my love read; "My Dearest Alexander, I would just like for you to know that the position that I am in is not your fault, I can't say where I am or whats going on. But please, remember, I love you for Infinity." I had finished "Infinity my dear, forever and Infinity" The British guard said to me "Finished? Good..." I had been shot, If only he had been there...he soon forgot me...and found another. I still will wait for him, though. Every day, from the bottom of my grave. I watched him, but now we are together again, I tried to stop it, but I have become seethrough...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, This is literal crap, BUTTT I cried so stfu 😗✌️


End file.
